Death and All Her Friends
by enilorac-kelly
Summary: Death comes for everyone and everyone goes with Death. eventually. but some people take longer than others. a multi chapter fic from the perspective of Death when she meets various characters.
1. A Mirror is Harder to Hold

**AN: **i don't own OUAT.

* * *

She ran so far away.

I have walked the worlds. I have seen empires rise and fall. I have seen feats of magic so great you would not believe your eyes and I have seen miracles so divine that you would not be able to doubt that a higher power exists. I am the shepherd of the dead and I have had so many names that I don't care to even keep track, so you may call me Death, for that is what I am.

I do not mean to insult you but you humans are so small and fleeting…..yet you are capable of great feats of courage, love, evil, and destruction that echo through your worlds. All of you confuse me. I am sorry that you must come with me now, there was so much you could have accomplished…but as it is you must walk with me. May I tell you about some of the people I have walked with? Good then this journey will not be so boring.

I have seen sadness like no other but there was one young woman who wore it upon her shoulders like a cloak. Her name was Regina and she was to be queen. Strangely enough I had met the girl so many times I could not help but feel that she was special. The first time I met her though was the day of her wedding. Regina was being forced into a marriage to an aging King who did not love her, in fact her first love had been killed some days before by her mother in front of her eyes. She could not bear to be away from her love so she took a mirror, this would be quite ironic in the future, and shattered it. Regina took the largest shard and slashed her wrists. She laid down and welcomed me with open arms. I smiled at her and just as I was going to take her hand that troublesome mother of hers came and healed her, made her well again. I could have ended her sadness, but her mother was a cruel thing. She was but a shell of a woman for she had not heart beating within her chest. I would not meet Regina Queen of the White Lands and Protector of the Endless Forest for many years, but I would watch the young queen's fall to my brother Revenge.

Are you still interested in my stories? I have so many where that came from. Come let us rest, your soul must be weary. Rest by this fire and I shall think of another tale to tell you. What? No not everyone I meet dies immediately. Most of these stories are interconnected, and though everyone dies, not everyone dies when they meet me the first time. Rest I say. Let me think of another story to tell

* * *

**AN2: **if you like this review and let me know who you would like me to write about. it can be canon complient or not. I'm already planning on doing Cora and Eva.


	2. She came like the Winter Snow

**Disclaimers can be found in the first chapter. this might be AU by like a couple of days. enjoy!**

* * *

I found my book. It doesn't have a name but it contains the stories of every encounter I have ever had with anyone. Your story is being added as we speak. I don't know what is taking so long but it seems we will have to wait quite a while until I can usher you to the other side. I think I will continue with the people of Fairytale Land, So just relax. It will be like story time in daycare. So crisscross applesauce cause I'm gonna start now

She came like the Winter Snow

I was present at Princess's birth because her birth might have meant her mother's death. I did not take Queen Eva that day, but I did witness the child being named. Her name was Snow for that year the snow's had fallen thicker than they ever had before. I would catch glimpses of this girl and then woman throughout her life but two times in particular stand out to me. I first met Snow when she took a bite of a poisoned apple. She was in a precarious situation for she was neither alive nor dead. In her cursed sleep I saw her hopes and dreams, and her regrets and fears. I came to her once and offered my hand, I offered to take her from her suffering and guide her to a place where true loves kiss would not be able to reach her. She refused for she was stubborn stating that her Prince Charming would come and kiss her awake. Maybe the Gods told her something I did not know for soon after I placed my offer her Prince came and kissed her awake.

But I am a patient woman I wait for everyone.

The second time I meet this Princess turned Queen was on the day of her daughter's birth. It seems that deathly encounters run in this family. Though the babe was born healthy the Queen soon was failing. Snow White was dying. I was there beside her soon after and I spoke to her.

"I have seen your face before my Queen." A soft laugh escaped her lips, "and I have seen yours as well. Where?" I smiled softly "you once lived in a dream. A dream filled with regrets and suffering. That is where we met." she cast her eyes to the side looking for her babe. "you-you're Death? Is-is my Emma okay? Are you here for her?" "no your majesty, I am not here for your babe." I smiled at her again and placed my hand near hers. "You have been fighting and struggling for so long. Take my hand and I will lead you to a place where all struggles cease." Tears began to roll down her ashen face. "I don't want to go. I want to see my baby grow and flourish. I don't want to leave my charming-" She could speak no longer. Her sobs came like her name, quite and soft and slow. I looked to the left and out of the window. It seemed that even then fate was changing. "I give gifts my Queen. But it seems as though I will not be bestowing a gift upon you tonight." She gasped "wh-wha-what do you mean? What-" I stood up and look at her kindly. "fare thee well your Majesty, worry not for one day you will receive my gift gladly."

It seems that a Fairy had come to save this Queen. As I turned to leave I chanced a look at the babe. She had wisps soft blonde hair and bright blue eyes, but she had an air of trouble about her that only I could see. I would be seeing much of her that I was sure of.

* * *

**if you want send me prompts im trying to start writing better and writing fanficiton helps me. also if you want to take the time please leave me a review and let me know what you like or what you would like to see more of and if you have any specific character no matter how obscure. i do however reserve the right to go a little AU or completely AU if you request it.**


	3. Oh GIrl This Boat is Sinking

**AN: disclaimers in chap 1**

* * *

**Oh Girl this boat is sinking**

I have met all types of men in my long, long life; short men, fat men, tall men, nice men, bad men, evil men, strong men, courageous men, but it is only every once in a while that I meet a good man. This man I tell you of was so good that had he not met me the way he did the worlds would have been changed. But Fate is a fickle mistress.

It's not the fall that kills you after all, it's Fate.

His name was Daniel. He was kind and handsome and strong and the gentlest soul you might ever meet. He was the type of man with whom I had never made acquaintance with. His was a new face when I held my hand out to him. In fact I had to take his hand myself for he had no choice in his death. He was so sad, for no paradise could replace the ecstasy he felt in the presence of his beloved. His poor beloved…..she tried so hard to kiss him awake but true love's kiss cannot wake the heartless. This man was special, for not only was he good, he is the only person I have ever made a deal with.

"NO, you must let me go back" he sobbed as I led him away from the barn, where the screaming sobs of a young woman who had lost the one who she had put all her hopes and dreams into could be heard. "I cannot let you go back. Your heart is naught but dust and true loves kiss cannot reshape a heart." My voice was soft, nothing more than a murmur. "Please let me go back, let me see her one more time. Please I will do anything." He pleaded, his non-existent breath ragged with sorrow and rage. "My Regina will not survive. Not with those….those monsters. Please if you cannot bring me to her, take her to me! end her life so that we might go to the otherside together. Please! She will never be happy with that heartless monster" I could not do that for Regina's fate was out of my hands. I just shook my head and continued to lead him onward. "WAIT!" the good man cried. "let me stay here. I will not journey forward or back. I will wait for my beloved here, for surely when you take her hand she will come this way to." None had ever asked me to let them wait for someone before. Most fought me and simply accepted that they must go with me, others I had to drag to the veil, and some simply accepted me with open arms. I thought for a minute, there were no rules against it. I made him face me. "you can neither go forward or back. You will be lonely for I will pass by you but I cannot speak to you again until your beloved takes my hand. If you move paradise will not be for you. And you shall never see your beloved again." "I understand. I will be as a stone and not even the wind could wear me away." "SO BE IT. IN MY NAME I BID YOU DANIEL TO WAIT UNTIL SUCH A TIME AS I PASS HERE AGAIN WITH YOUR BELOVED. DO YOU ACCEPT THIS CHARGE?" "I do." He stated solemnly.

I let go of his hand. I bid him to sit upon a stump so he might be more comfortable, and I looked upon him for the last time that I would see him in a very long time.

Even good men die. I am glad he could not see what was to become of his beloved, for though his mortal heart had been crushed into dust, I cannot help but think his soul would have broken at the sight of his broken love.

* * *

**AN2: remember to give me some feed back or tell me who you would like to see next.**


End file.
